Mabcifica Coming Out
by demonMike14
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica have been dating for a week now. Only Dipper knows about their relationship and he is getting annoyed that he has to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1: Under This Tree

It was around 8am and the two girls were laying under a tree in the forest. It was the same tree where they had their first kiss with each other. It had been exactly one week since their first kiss and for that whole week after everyone was asleep they went outside to that same tree to talk, share photos, work on Mabel's scrapbook, and more often than not, makeout.

Dipper woke up in his bed. He looked over at Mabel's and Pacifica's beds and saw them empty. He had woken up to this everyday for a whole week so he wasn't surprised that they weren't there.

He rolled his eyes knowing that he would have to get out of bed and go outside to the tree to wake them up like he had been doing for the past week. Still half asleep he put on his shoes, walked down the stairs and outside.

Like always they were cuddling together fast asleep. He found this both cute and annoying. He would it cute because his sister was in love and this time it seemed different than all of her other crushes but he was also annoyed that he had to wake up every morning and go straight outside to wake them up.

He walked up to them and carefully shoke the two of them to wake them up as he talked to them.

"Mabel, Pacifica, time to wake up."

The two of them slowly woke up and yanded.

"what-what's going on?" Mabel said between yans.

"Morning guys," Dipper said, "it's time to wake up, it's 8am and you both fell asleep outside for the seventh time."


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes!

After getting inside, and doing everything that they had to do in the morning it was now 9am so the three of them went downstairs. In the kitchen where they found Soos and Melany. Melany was cooking pancakes for everyone and Soos was fixing the table in there that he had broken twice in that one week that they had all been there.

In the living room was Stan and Ford. Stan was in the big chair going through channels trying to find something good to watch and Ford was at the table in there. The whole table for full of at least 15 books and it looked like he was trying to read several of them at once.

Mabel greeted the two of them very cheerfully with a big smile on her face. "Hi Grunkle Stan! Hi Grunkle Ford!"

"Hi kiddo," Stan said as her turned off the TV and stood up to give his niece a hug.

Stan saw that Ford didnt realize that Mabel had just said hello to them. This made him annoyed so he through the remote at his brother' head. It was a perfect hit.

"What?!" he said with a shocked look on his face. He rubbed his head where the remote had hit him.

He then saw the kids there and knew what he just did feeling very embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry kids. I didn't realize that you were there. Good morning."

Melany came into the living room with two plates full of pancakes. "Clear the table, breakfast is ready."

Ford start to put all of his books into his bag one by one making sure that everything was in the right spot. Pacifica thought that this was taking way to long so she pushed all of the books off of the table at once. Ford then looked at her shocked and annoyed.

She then reasoned to his surprise look by saying "Sorry but you were taking way to long."

Stan thought it was hilarious that his brother was getting sassed by a kid so he bursted out laughing. Evertone giggled a little bit at this too.

"Well I guess that will do," Melany said as she put down the plates of pancakes, "eat up."

Pacifica loved living there and was very happy that no one minded her staying at the shack. The only problem was that only Dipper knew about Mabel and Pacifica relationship. She hated and loved that no one else knew about them. It was hard to keep it a secret but she also didn't want to tell anyone. Both Mabel and Dipper thought that it shouldn't be a problem telling people about it but to Pacifica it was huge deal.

None of them talked much during breakfast because they were too busy eating Melany's pancakes. They were good so it didn't take long for them to all be gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

After breakfast the adults went into the Mystery Shack giftshop to get ready for customers and the kids went up to the attic to talk and hangout together. Mabel and Pacifica were sitting on Mabel's bed and Dipper on his own.

"I think you two should tell them now" Dipper said.

"NO!" Pacifica quickly respond.

"Listen. I know it's a big deal for you but they well be fine with it. You and Mabel are a cute couple and should share it with the world."

"Dipstick is right. We are a cute couple and everyone here will be fine with it."

Pacifica took a deep breath so she could explain why she wanted to stay in the closet. "I am really happy to be stayed here and all but I feel like telling them is a bad idea. They could tell my parents and I don't want to have to go through that trouble right now."

Mabel gave Pacifica a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Pacifica. Whatever happens with your parents I will still be here for you."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

While they were having this sweet moment together Dipper was deep in thought and it was easy to tell because he was chewing on one of his pens. "I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted.

This made both Mabel and Pacifica jump. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Pacifica shouted back in anger.

"I know who we can talk to about this!"

Mabel very confused ask him "Who?"

"Blubs and Durland."


	4. Chapter 4: Police Station

They started to walk to the police station. They know that it would be faster to drive but they didnt what to ask anyone and have to explain why they needed to go there.

"So how it this going to help me? What are you going to do? Report my parents to the cops or something?"

"No, dont you get it? Blubs and Durland are gay like the you two. They may have some advice on coming out. They just got back from there vacation at that huge pride festival a few towns over and I'm sure that they would be happy to help you out."

"Oh I get it now! If I knew that was why were we seeing them I would have knitted them cute matching rainbow sweaters."

Pacifica giggled finding Mabel's love of sweaters adorable. She was the only person that could make her smile at the worst time. Mabel looked over at Pacifica giggling and smiled back at her. She was happy as long as her girlfriend was happy. Mabel held her hand for the rest of the walk.

Once they got to the police station they saw an officer sitting at the front desk that none of they had seen before.

"May I help you kids," he said.

Dipper answered him. "Yes you can. We wish to talk to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland."

"Sorry kid but I can't let you in if I don't know more about the situation. Either give me more information or get out."

Dipper didn't think this part though. He wasn't sure what to do. He didnt know if he should tell the the truth, lie, or just give up. Lucky for him Pacifica stepped in front of him and took over.

"It is off major importances. We are good friends of their family and we have to speak to them right away. We have a message from their parents and they wanted us to tell them in person."

Both Dipper and Mabel were impressed by her quick thinking and how it was impossible to tell that she was lying. For a minute ever they believed it.

"Well in that cause I'll call them to say that you three are here and then Ill let you in." He grabbed a walkie talkie that was on his desk and spoke into it. "Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, there is three kids at the front that wish to see you. Im letting them in but I just wanted to let you know first. Over."

He put it down and then pressed a button that was on his desk. A door next to the desk opened. "Go straight down the hall, you will see a door titled breakroom on your left. They should be in there."

They did as he told them to get there and then walked into the break room. It looked like most small break rooms. It had a vending machine, a kitchen, a round table with four chairs around it, and three chairs stacked in a corner. At that table was Bulbs, Durland and a box of donuts. The two of them were laughing together and throwing rainbow confetti at each other.

Pacifica chimed in sounding annoyed that they hadn't noticed them.

"Um, hello?"


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

Both of the cops looked over at them.

Bulbs greeted them by tipping his hat in their direction. "Hello there. Nice to see you three. What can we do for you?"

"We need some advice," Dipper told them.

Durland jumped up very excited. "Cool! Someone wants our advice on something!"

Bulbs wasn't as excited. "Listen kids. We're cops, so giving out advice isn't our specialty. We can help a little but we shouldn't be your first choice unless it's some questions about laws and stuff like that."

Dipper respond to him. "It's about coming out."

Durland ran to the boy and gave him a huge hug. "Awesome! A little gay! Welcome to the community!" Bulbs come over and gave him a hug too. Dipper was in a hug sandwich and he couldn't move.

Both Mabel and Pacifica covered their mouths to try not to burst out laughing.

Dipper tried to speak but it was hard to understand him because his face was squished. "Um usnt thakn auobt mth ." He was trying to say 'I wasn't talking about me' but it didn't come out like that.

The two girls laughed harder at Dipper trying but failing to speak. Between laughing Mabel was able to tell them, "He wasn't talking about himself, he was talking about us."

She then lifted Pacificas hand which she was still holding.

The two cops stopped hugging Dipper and ran over to hug the two girls. Dipper laughed back at them out of revenge.

After a lot of hugging they sat down and Dipper pulled up one of the chairs that was in the corner.

They explained everything to the officers. Including Pacifica running away from home, her staying with the Pines family, Pacifica and Mabel dating, that Dipper was the only person that knew about their relationship, ect. The only thing that they didn't talk about was Pacifica's horrible relationship with her parents.

Blubs looked at Pacifica, "Listen kid, I don't blame you for running away but it wasn't right." He they turned to Mabel and Dipper, "and for you two, you are good friends for helping her out like this. Good job."

He then sat back in his chair and starting talking again. "I think that you should at least tell the Pines family. They should be fine with it. Just tell them flat out at dinner or something and explain that you don't want them to tell your parents. Now for telling your parents. If you dont think that they will be ok with it have a back up plan. Do what you are doing now. Go stay at a place that you are welcomed like at the Pines house."

Pacifica smiled knowing what to do now. "Thank you officers."

Durland blew his nose into a tissue, he was crying a little. "It was so nice to talk to all of you." He jumped up from his chair. "Wait. I have something for you two." He Walked over to a box that was on the kitchen counter and put the box on the table. He opened it up and looked inside. "Got it!" He put his hand in and pulled out two small flags and two large flags. The large ones were folded and big enough to be capes. The small ones were on small plastic white sticks and were twice as big as a flashcard. One of each were lesbian flags and the other two were pansexal flags.

We have a ton of these. Here! Durland said with a big smile handing the pansexal flags to Mabel and the lesbian flags to Pacifica.

"Thanks!" the two girls said together.

"Oh wait!" Durland said as he reached over to the donut box. "It's past lunch time so take one. You three must be starving."

They took a donut for each of them, gave out hugs and then the three kids left the police station and startestarted to walk back to the Mystery Shack.


	6. Chapter 6: This Is My Girlfriend

They got back to the shack with no problems. By the time that they were back they and had finished their lunch. It was about 2pm. They had decided that the best time to tell everyone would be at dinner because they would all be together and they wouldn't be too busy so they waited. To past the time they did stuff that they usually did at or close to the shack when they had nothing else to do. They went into the forest, played games, watched TV, sang, and talked.

By now it was a little past 6pm so they knew that dinner was going to be soon so they went downstairs and they were right.

In the kitchen was Melany cooking and Soos trying (but failing) to help her cook. Soos saw them standing there.

"Hey dudes!"

Melany turned around to see who was there and smiled when she saw them.

"Hi kids." she said in a cheerful voice. "Can you do me a favor and set the table?"

Mabel respond in a ever more cheerful voice. "Sure thing!" She grabbed some plates and silverware that were in one of the coperts. She gave some to Pacifica, Dipper, and kept some for herself.

In the living room there was Ford at the table again. This time he heard them come in and looked up. He saw that they were about to set the table and he saw Pacifica. His face looked panicked.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" he shouted as he stood up and started to pick up some of his books. "I got it! Ill clean it up!"

He didn't bother to put them in the right spot this time. He didn't care this time because them being in the wrong spot was better than them being all over the floor.

In less than a minute the table was clear and Ford was out the door heading for another room. The three of them looked at each other and laughed at how much Ford loved his books and how scared he was that Pacifica was going to touch them again.

Soon the table was set, dinner was ready, and everyone was sitting down to eat.

As everyone ate and talked Mabel and Pacifica were silence. Pacifica looked at Mabel. Her face was pure terrier. Mabel smiled at her which made all the terrier drain away and she gave a weak smile back.

"Hey kiddos. Is there something wrong?"

They looked at Grunkle Stan but did not a word.

Pacifica looked over at Dipper and ask, "Dipper?"

He had food in his mouth that he almost choked on from the surpied of being put on the spot. He quickly swallowed and said, "Dont look at me."

Both Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford could tell that he knew something so Ford asked l"Dipper?"

Dipper was now a little mad that he was the one that was being questioned and not his sister or her girlfriend. "What?! Dont look at me and question me!" He pointed to Mabel and Pacifica.

"Question them!"

The color from Pacificas face was now all gone. Mabel held her hand to try and calm her down but it barely helped. She knew that Pacifica wasn't going to tell them so she knew that she had to. She let go of Pacificas hand, stood up, and looked at everyone.

"Well, Pacifica is my g-"

"Girlfriend!"

Mabel looked at Pacifica. She had just came out for herself and she was so proud. "Pacifica is right. She is my girlfriend." She smiled and gave her a hug. She was so happy to let it out and say that Pacifica was her girlfriend.

Soos, Melany, Stan, and Ford all looked at each other to find out what to say.

Soos started. "Ok dudes."

Then Melany spoke. "Ok."

Then the older set of twins spoke.

"Ok kidos."

"Ok."

Both Dipper and Mabel smiled. They were happy that it was over with but Pacifica seemed angry.

"Are you kidding me! I spend over a week scared for this moment and all I get is out of you guys is ok?! I went over a week freaking out for nothing?! At least say something else!"

Everyone in the room looked terrified except for Mabel who was giggling. She found Pacicia freaking out funny. To her Pacifica lwas cute when she was mad.

She jumped up, gave Pacifica a kiss on her cheek, and sat back down to say, "That's my girl."


End file.
